Jinzō
'''Kenpachi' (剣八, Kenpachi) more commonly known as Ken (ケン, Ken) is the first son of God of Fūinjutsu Shenron Uzumaki and the Beautiful Demon Asuna Kurama. Hailing from several different clans, he possesses a wide range of skills that are even praised by his father. Known for his puppetry, the shinobi world has labeled him as the King of Strings (文字列の王, Mojiretsu no ō), an S-rank criminal who should not engaged without extreme caution. Now in a time of war, Shenron bestowed his son the eyes of the Sage, as well as a seat in Jashinist Army Council. History Personality Appearance Just as his father, Kenpachi is exceptionally tall for a shinobi. He is only an inch smaller than the Redhead legend, 193 cm (6"4). Kenpachi not as muscular as his father. Due his long distance, allow his puppets to do most of the fighting-for-him strategy, he hasn't built up any strength for taijutsu battles. His father often calls him a twig. He is a caucasian, with golden eyes, baring another trait from his father. Despite his little interest in females, most of them find the White haired Magician quite attractive. Some may even say the young puppeteer could even be more attractive than his father. While no one in his family is certain, both Shenny and Asuna believe that he bares the permanent youth trait from his Grandfather. As a child, Kenpachi did not have nearly as much hair as he does now. He had very short hair that barely covered his scalp but just enough to cover his head. Due to his original kenjutsu training with his mother, Kenpachi trained in a black kimono with a small dagger on his side. The black kimono, with white strap around his waist. It was handy down from his father who also wore on during his training years with his father Raido. Unlike his younger siblings, Kenpachi did not possess any ocular kekkei genkai, so he often wore glasses or squinched his eyes so no one could see his regular eyes. As he reach around the age of 10, he would wear a white sash over his shoulder that would hold his many scroll for his puppets. "You can tell a man's personality by simply looking a their hair. How long it is, the color, the style. Usually you can who you dealing with, with just a glimpse. But your hair, it tells a unique and secretive story that even I can't figure out." A quote from a lady who spoke of Kenpachi's hair. Instead of following in his father's footsteps, Kenpachi inherited his mother's snow white hair. When he was young really did not care about his hair or what it mean, but now it is his most noticeable trait. His hair extends beyond his ass almost touching the floor. Yet no matter how long it looks, it always seems well kept and groomed. His white hair compliments his golden eyes quite well. An now because his hair so long now, he possesses many techniques that correlate with his hair. Kenpachi has several other noticeable traits. The first being the tails and ears he possesses. While there is no genetic reasons for these unusual things, Kenpachi has a hunch that his brother "cursed" him, by using their mother's kekkei genkai to make actually half fox. While he may not have any actual proof, his hunches are usually correct. Despite all of this he has yet to even as his brother to even change him back, due to the facts he secretly like it. Another trait are the Black Receivers granted to him after he obtained the Rinnegan. These black rods are scattered all throughout his body. He tries hiding them with his hair and clothes yet some are just to hard to mask. The rinnegan on his palms are also quite noticeable, yet unlike other rinnegans, his are black due to experimentation. With all these things he is probably the freakiest living in a family full of freaks. As stated above, Kenpachi is a pretty "Sexy" dude. So to show off his amazing body he currently does not wear a shirt. He only wears a white sash that carries his scrolls and dozens of jewels and medallions to cover up his upper body. For his lower body, he wears a black belt that has a fox mark on it. He wears white pants that are baggy and reach up to his knees. As stated above Kenpachi wears a lot of jewelry, he wears what looks like gold anklets and bracelets as well as rings and earrings. Abilities Chakra Prowess Being descendant of the Uzumaki and Uchiha Clan, Kenpachi possesses a vast amount of chakra. Shenron and Asuna can both attribute to his large reserves, both being reincarnations of demons and Shenron being the host of the Maju. He was able to use the Fire Release technique at age five, which several have noted takes a lot of skill. As time went on and Kenpachi continued to train, his chakra reserves continued to grow larger and larger, performing technique such as Spiralling Ring several times a day. Kenpachi would continue to learn how to use reserve wisely, and not wasting them all on silly things. At the age of nineteen, Kenpachi obtained the Rinnegan, which supposedly drain those who are not the original wielders. Similar to Nagato, Kenpachi can use the eye as if it were his own, capable of using various chakra-taxing Rinnegan techniques in one battle. Some say, he even gained chakra when he obtained the legendary eye. His chakra level is considered equal to those of the Uchiha legend Sasuke Uchiha. Sensors find it difficult to actually classify Kenpachi's unique yet disturbing chakra. According to sensors, his chakra is supposedly white, an odd color that is even stranger than his father. Some describe it holy yet demonic, others describe it has chaos disguised as hope. Meaning they believe his chakra has some healthy pure qualities but it also possesses the evil Uchiha hatred. Kenpachi takes great pride in hsi rare chakra and what it is capable of. Unlike his father's chakra which possess healing qualities, Kenpachi's chakra possesses a virus like qualities that harm people on the spot. Similar to poison, if chakra spreads through your body, your organs could be endanger. Not possessing a demonic Rinnegan, Kenpachi's chaka is often compared to Shenron's Shinigami chakra. Much like both of his parents, Kenpachi has extraordinary chakra control. His ability to manipulate and control his chakra is transcends beyond Kage-level. The White Magician is not only able to perform various techniques in a natures with only one or two hand signs, but also capable of using Kotodama like his father. He is able to distribute all of his chakra through his Black Receivers allowing him to control his Six Paths and his puppets, without even using Chakra Threads. Learning how flow his control to certain points at the age of four, Kenpachi has been improving ever since. By the age of ten, he was able to perform the Spiralling Ring technique as well the Puppet Performance: Skilful Achievement with a Human Body. At the age of thirteen he was able to control one hundred puppets at once, without having to waste all of his chakra. He is now able to focus his chakra to such points where, he can form of a green-coloured sphere that can be used various purposes such as controlling targets by sending it into their body, reading their minds, absorbing chakra from a distance, checking if a target has a dormant Ōtsutsuki chakra, and detonating the orb if needed. After obtaining the Rinnegan, Kenpachi awakened the unimaginable ability to transform matter into chakra. Everything in the universe is composed of either energy or matter. A technique that requires the utmost concentration that, and cannot be used in the midst of battle. He would first use this technique during his spar with Xin, due to the fact his actual body is usually not present in battle, it allows him to focus and gather more chakra. While the technique allows Kenpachi to turn all matter into chakra, he rarely ever uses it on people. But when Kenpachi uses it on a person, he has to be in direct contact with them and it is being used in direct sync with the human path. Though most of the time, he only absorbing the matter of inanimate objects that do not possess any significant purpose at the moment. Sensory Perception Kenpachi has a very keen sense of smell. Ken can easily distinguish a dead rose in a pile of beautiful lively roses. Similar to a dog, he says he never forgets a scent, meaning once he gets a good wiff of someone's scent he'll never forget and will alway be able to tell when it's nearby. This ability on its own allows Kenpachi to detect genjutsu or illusions without even requiring his rinnegan. He can also tell when someone is lying, due to the chemicals released during a lie. Thanks to his brother's "curse" Ken supposedly possesses enhanced hearing. His ears allow him to instigate even the most silent of movements. This unique traits is very useful to him due to the fact his battle style is long distance and he must be aware of his surroundings. Kenpachi can also focus hearing to certain area, or filter out everything but the wanted sound, blocking out all the others. Just like smell he can also detect if someone is lying through the increase in heartbeat, but some people have become so used to lying that their heart has not changed. Similar to animals Kenpachi also has infrasound, this ability allows him to sense natural disasters such as hurricanes, earthquakes volcanoes etc. While Kenpachi may not be a Sensor Type ninja like his father, his eyes make up for it. Rinnegan are able to see chakra, as well as its flow and tenketsu within the body. Due to the fact all of Kenpachi's puppets as well as his Six Paths possesses rinnegans he can see through their eyes allowing his to get several perspectives on the battlefield. Kenpachi can also see the invisible clones and traces of people's chakra. Kenjutsu Ninjutsu Kenpachi's mastery in chakra control has allowed him to be very versatile in the art of ninjutsu. Lacking interest in taijutsu and genjutsu, Kenpachi has dedicated a lot of his time on ninjutsu. He has mastered a wide variety of styles and techniques. From Medical ninjutsu, to Barrier ninjutsu to even basic chakra flow Kenpachi has great pride in his overall ninjutsu skills. After obtaining the Rinnegan, Kenpachi gained the ability to learn almost any ninjutsu technique as well access to all nature types. Nature Transformation Fūinjutsu Barrier Ninjutsu Medical Ninjutsu Rinnegan left|thumb|200px|Kenpachi's Six Paths of Pain. Six Paths of Pain Puppet Mastery Intelligence Body Modifications Other Skills Tools and Weapons Quotes Trivia *